Repulse-class Battleship
Repulse Class: Battleship Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy Mass: 2,393,570 tons Cost: 15,336,217,400 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (40,000) :Center Engine Rating (40,000) :Left Engine Rating (40,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::D Spinal Mount (F) ::100 37.5/5 (L) ::100 37.5/5 (L) ::100 37.5/5 ® ::100 37.5/5 ® ::50 37.5/30 (F) ::50 37.5/30 (L) ::50 37.5/30 ® ::50 37.5/30 (A) ::25 22.5/15 (F) ::25 22.5/15 (A) ::Type E Missile System (3 Shots at 150 Points) Fighters: 144 at 300 tons (Two Groups) Small Craft: 10 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 10,000 tons Crew: 2,368 Passengers: 50 Marines: 300 Overview One of the last battleship classes still in service since before the outbreak of war between the Commonwealth and TOG in 6720, the Repulse Class cannot compete with many of more advanced battleship designs that have since appeared. Because the Royal Navy needs every ship it can muster, however, many Repulse Class ships are still on active duty along the front. No battleship group ever receives more than one. Considered an expendable ship, it must often lead the line to take most of the initial fire. These tactics have not made the Repulse-class a particularly sought-after billet. Capabilities The Repulse-class was designed as an integral part of Commonwealth battleship groups of the late 67th century. At that time, they were considered front-line ships, able to withstand the greatest punishment. In the 150 years since that time, battleships of more than five times the size of the Repulse-class have been designed. The class has never been reclassified as a second-line battleship, because Commonwealth battleship groups are usually too desperate for replacements. Thus do Repulse-class vessels still face off with ships one-tenth their age. In its prime, the Repulse-class mounted considerable firepower. The Type D spinal mount was more than adequate, though today's weapons supersede it. Designed for long-range fire, the four 100-gun 37.5/5 bays mounted on the broadsides provided plenty of accurate fire. Two additional 50-gun 37.5/30 bays complement the main broadside battery. These six bays still function effectively in today's battles, one of the main reasons that the Repulse is still viable. Fore and aft fire, although limited, is provided by one 50-gun 37.5/30 bay and one 25-gun 22.5/15 bay at either end of the ship. These mountings allow for additional long-range fire and some close-in coverage but are inadequate by today's standards. Repulse Class ships are equipped with a standard battleship turret system, as well as a state-of-the-art Type E missile system. Another positive note is the unusually large fighter complement. Nesting in the expansive hangar are two full groups, 144 fighters. These craft give the Repulse versatility in offensive and defensive strategies and can go to the aid of other ships in the fleet if necessary. Deployment The Repulse Class serves in every front-line area of the Commonwealth. With more than 5,000 still on the active list, it will be several decades before battle damage and attrition take their full toll. Repulse-class ships have been involved in many notable actions against TOG forces. One of the more famous occurred in 6791, when the 95th Battleship Group, containing the Repulse-class ships Retaliation, Retribution, Resor, Rondalia, Ragire, and Runholme, was intercepted while attempting to cover evacuation of the planet Nandy in Gilpin County of the Alaric Grand Dukedom. While TOG battleship groups attacked to cover the landing of their 2562nd Strike Legion, the 95th placed itself between the enemy fleet and the fleeing Commonwealth transports. Admiral Wallingford, aboard the Retaliation, was in overall command of the evacuation. After commanding all escorting vessels away from the 95th, he charged his six battleships at the enemy. Outnumbered nearly ten to one, the Commonwealth vessels took massive punishment but took down two TOG battleships and three cruisers before being overwhelmed and destroyed. The last battleship to fall silent and drifting was the Retaliation, which finally exploded near a TOG Shilagash-class cruiser, taking that vessel with her. Gallery Repulse.jpg|3D Counter Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Battleships Category:Commonwealth Ships